


That random piece of writing I tossed out this morning

by ThatOneAmy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAmy/pseuds/ThatOneAmy
Summary: Honestly wrote this at 3AM so yeah. It's short. And it's about a kinky thing. Hope you enjoy.





	That random piece of writing I tossed out this morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat/gifts).



All he heard was a crack before the burning pain shot through his nervous system. The dog let's out a whine and finches away panting from the still throbbing contact point on his back. The female who had caused the pain just laughed and this time aimed for his ear. The dog flinched and laid down trying to cover his most sensitive parts. It didn't matter. With each crack another point of red hot pain burned through his body forcing him to moan out as it finally overtook him forcing a powerful orgasm from his body. The female sat down next to the now limp canines head and pulled it into her lap. "t-thank you...." mumbled the tired male before he passed out in his lovers embrace.


End file.
